


Christmas Dreams

by Createdforyou



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Office AU, fake dating but not really, the other characters are there briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Createdforyou/pseuds/Createdforyou
Summary: Robbe is stuck with his typical 9-5 job as an HR analyst until a conversation with Sander from IT on their company rooftop makes him reconsider his dreams. In the midst of it all, Adam from Accounting has a massive crush on Robbe and wants to ask him to the Christmas Party, so Sander offers to be his "date" to help him. Christmas fluff and flirting ensues.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 24
Kudos: 83





	Christmas Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got really inspired by [this](https://sonderthroughthestreets.tumblr.com/post/637181030667845632/chat-chouage-ivan-fyodorovich-chat-chouage-the) post despite the fact that I am the embodiment of this post. I should warn you, this isn't reeeeeally a fake dating fic, or rather that's not much of the focus and I don't really know what I'm doing but I wanted to write some Christmas fluff 🥺

“You going home anytime soon, Ijzermans?”

The crumbled ball of paper hit his head before the voice trickled into his ears. Flinching, Robbe swiveled around in his chair in half-irritation and half-wonder. His desk was scattered with papers lying around, his keyboard was almost indecipherable under them, his computer screen glowed brightly, reflecting in the window of the office against the night sky and his printer was beeping, signalling that it had run out of paper. Robbe himself looked quite disheveled with eye bags starting to form, shoulders slumping and the tie around his neck left crooked from when he loosened it earlier. It didn’t look like he was ‘going home anytime soon” at all. 

“You know I’ve still got work left to do, Jens,” he muttered at his best friend and co-worker, picking up the paper ball and throwing it in the waste bin. 

“The guys wanted to eat out at the bar and grill across the road,” Jens leaned against the frame of the door. His hair was falling into his eyes which were sympathetic for Robbe. “You can still join us if you wanna come by later.” 

Robbe wanted to sigh deeply as he knew he had texted him earlier that he wouldn’t be able to make it. He worked in a different department than Jens, an HR analyst for the company, _Vectors_ , and while his shift ended a while ago, he was known for working overtime most nights. Jens, working in IT, could just clock out with the guys (the guys being Moyo who was also from IT and Aaron from Accounting) and technically Robbe could too, being a junior analyst fresh out of college, but he wanted to take his work seriously. If he started something, he wanted to finish it. 

“No, it’s fine, go on without me. Another time,” he said. Then, he heard Jens snicker.

“Adam from Accounting might come. If you’re interested in that,” he raised an eyebrow. 

_Oh my god_ , thought Robbe, internally facepalming. Adam from Accounting was a persistent guy, having developed somewhat of a crush on Robbe and always asked Jens and Aaron about him. They would barely cross paths, sometimes in the halls or at the office break room, and it always started with ínstense eye contact from Adam making Robbe desperately want to hide. The few times they had actually spoken, Robbe awkwardly laughed at his jokes and briefly answered all his questions, trying to be polite as possible while not wanting to lead him on. At this point, he thought it was a running joke and Adam couldn’t really be _this_ interested in him, and if he was, Robbe could only be bothered to be interested in his work for the time being. 

“Tell Adam from Accounting not to hold his breath,” he laughed. “I’ve got work to do.”

“Robbe, I don’t think you should be overworking yourself. Give yourself a break from time-to-time. It’s good for the heart, I promise,” Jens teased. 

“Stop worrying about me, I’ll be fine,” Robbe smiled and when Jens was still hesitant to move, he searched his desk for a piece of paper he didn’t need, crumpled it in his hands and threw it at him. “ _Go_ ,” he smirked as Jens burst in laughter trying to avoid the shot. But eventually, he stepped out and his footsteps echoed in the halls.

At last, it was silent and he had his small office all to himself. Breathing in, he looked out the large window of the fifth floor, functioning much like a wall as it had no sill and was glass from top-to-bottom, and he saw the sparkling lights of Christmas in the city. Watching them dance in the reflection, he began to imagine going home to soft-baked goods, a sparkling tree and a crackling fire, reminiscing of his childhood when he didn’t have to work or have all the fatigue of being an adult. He’d been working at _Vectors_ for about six months now and he seemed to be getting the hang of the work, cooperating with his team, but it still didn’t make him dread his existence whenever he came here any less. Then, he shook his head, ridding himself of thoughts as he continued with his work. Once he finished, he wrapped his maroon scarf around his neck, wore his black felt coat and finally started to head home. 

Little did he know, he wouldn’t be getting home tonight. At least not right away. 

As he cornered the hallway to get to the elevator, he was met with a head of bleached hair, especially white under these fluorescent lights, and mysterious yet warm eyes. He was adorned in a black coat with his grey scarf hanging over his shirt and he had his hands in his pockets as he took long strides toward the elevator. Robbe knew him. Or rather, he knew _of_ him. It was Sander Driesen who also worked in IT with Moyo and Jens. He’d heard of him whenever Jens tried to rope him in for another outing after work, usually to go to the bar or play pool, and he never seemed to come to any of those gatherings. Or, none that Robbe knew of. 

And of course, there were the times he had to call IT to fix some troubleshooting issues where Sander had been sent each time instead of Moyo or Jens and he was extremely helpful as he maneuvered them. He’d once had to come down just to get his computer to turn on and it turns out, Robbe had somehow managed to pull on the wires and all of a sudden nothing was connected to where it should’ve been anymore. It was an easy fix, though, so he felt like he made him come all the way down for nothing. That was an embarrassing day, but he remembered the way Sander was patient and had laughed it off easily. Remembered the way his eyes glistened in soft hues of green and amber, the way his smile was nothing short of probably the warmest and most contagious thing he’d ever seen.

Okay. So, maybe Robbe did know him. Maybe he’d even dreamt of him, somewhere in his foggy mind clouded with work and stress. However, that didn’t mean he actually had the courage to talk to him outside of his job or these small, fleeting interactions. 

Until now that is. 

Sander had pushed the button first for the lift. It was a few awkward seconds of small glances and tight smiles. 

“Long day?” he asked. It took a while for it to register in Robbe that he was talking to him. 

“Oh, unbelievably long,” he replied. If he wasn’t so tired, he’d ask Sander why he was working so late, or why he was even on a floor that wasn’t his. Instead, he remained silent as the “ding!” was heard and the elevator arrived.

The two stepped inside immediately moving to the opposite ends, like a force-field pushing them apart. Except it wasn’t a force-field keeping them apart, it was a small, decorated mistletoe hanging above on the ceiling. It was definitely holiday season, the beginning of December with Christmas right around the corner, and decorations were floating all around the building, but this was a curious little thing, an odd accessory to be hung inside an elevator of all places. 

“Ugh, I hate this thing here,” Sander scoffed looking up at it as Robbe pushed the button to the ground floor. 

“Me too. It reduces the capacity by half because no one wants to stand next to it with someone else and I’ve already had to wait _three_ times this morning just to get to my floor,” said Robbe looking at it now as well. “Why is this even here?” 

Sander snorted, his eyes crinkling as they moved to the ground, but Robbe was waiting for an answer. 

“Oh,” he breathed. “You really don’t know?” 

Robbe shook his head. 

“Well, once upon a time the CEO’s son fell in love with a lovely woman from finance. But they had to keep their relationship a secret,” Sander’s smile grew wide as a dramatic flare rose up. “Until one day, they couldn’t really take it anymore and made out in one of these elevators. Alas, they got caught and it was a whole... _thing,_ but they finally got together and the son suggested that every elevator have a mistletoe. His girlfriend thought he was joking and he _was,_ but he ended up making this a Christmas holiday tradition to decorate every elevator with a mistletoe so that it was now acceptable to make out in them. They’re engaged now,” he winked.

Robbe had only been working here for the past six months, so he never had the pleasure of encountering traditions like this, and even more so, his eyes bugged out of his head when he realized who the people in the story were. 

“You mean…” he pointed to the mistletoe. “Senne De Smet and Zoë Loockx…?”

“Yep.”

“But all this for-“

“Yep.” 

Robbe had to shake his head again and smile. He wasn’t expecting the two most sensible and professional people in the company to be caught up in a romance like this. Or to spite the company and anyone who had a problem with them. He’d vaguely heard in the tabloids and news about this and by now it was common knowledge that the two were together, planning for marriage. It was adorable actually, but in his mind it seemed pointless for people to get so absorbed in a little plant hanging on the ceiling. Just ignore it and get to work.

“I think it’s more symbolic and people don’t have to take this so seriously, though,” Robbe chuckled as he went to stand under it. He saw Sander smirk and glide over to face him.

“So, you’re saying if I stand here too, you won’t feel anything?” 

And that’s when Robbe’s words got caught in his throat, tongue-tied and hard to enunciate. He couldn’t say a thing when Sander was standing this close to his face, so close he could see the flecks of gold in his green eyes, the moles on his cheeks, smell the cologne off his jacket. 

“Well...uh...I…”

Just when he was about to eat his words, Sander moved back to his side of the elevator, slightly laughing and watching him get flustered. All of a sudden, this felt like the longest elevator ride in Robbe’s life. But the doors eventually opened and his eyes followed Sander moving swiftly out with a playful look on his face, waiting for him. 

Once he found the reflexes in his legs to be working again, he stepped out just before the doors could close on him and found Sander offering a hand to shake.

“Sander, by the way,” he said. 

“I know,” Robbe said quietly, shaking it. “Robbe - “

“Izjermans. I know. Your friends mention you a lot,” he smiled. 

As they walked out of the reception area into the dark sky and the gleaming streets, Robbe checked his watch to see it nearing 20:00. It was late. Later than he’d ever left the office and he was starting to wonder when he’d get home, when he’d shower, when he’d have the time to even eat. His exhaustion was getting the best of him and he wondered if he’d even be able to stand up-right for much longer. Sander leaned back to ask,

“Well, Ijzermans, are you hungry?” 

“What?” he looked at him dumbfoundedly, thinking he could read his mind.

“You said it was a long day and you look tired and hungry. I was going to eat, do you wanna come?”

Robbe’s mind was unable to process the offer. He didn’t think the guy from IT with a charming smile and a handsome face, the guy his friends kept mentioning, would want to spend any time with him. _Him_ , of all people. His brain felt both too anxious and fatigued now, wondering if he should accept or just go home like he planned. He heard Sander continue when he wasn’t responding.

“You don’t have to come,” he said. Robbe noticed the slight twinge of disappointment in his inflection and that’s when he thought that the need to wipe that pouting look on Sander’s face was far beyond any need for rest. 

“No, I want to,” he beamed. “Where are we going?”

Sander took a moment to slowly smile and give him a look that made Robbe’s insides turn. 

“First, I have a very important question,” he said. “Are you scared of heights?” 

* * *

This was not how Robbe thought his night would go. 

He didn’t think when Sander asked him to get food with him that one: it would be Chinese takeout and two: that he would take him to the rooftop of their company building to “watch the view” as he put it. But as he sat there next to him, resting the chow mein they’d ordered on his knees and stared out into the night cityscape breathing life and warmth throughout the sweet, chilly air, he felt a certain sense of tranquility wash over him. Maybe he was too tired to question it, maybe this was what he was craving for a long time, a sense of quiet in the night sky, but he was grateful to just have a moment like this. A moment to breathe in fresh air. Inhale and exhale.

He felt Sander shift beside him and that’s when he remembered his presence making his breath hitch. He watched him turn his head to look at the lights, to take in the view. He had already opened his box of takeout before him and spun his fork around the chow mein bringing the noodles up to his lips. Robbe opened his box, too, to take out the chopsticks he’d been given. He saw Sander’s head move towards him in an instant.

“You know how to use chopsticks?” he asked in amazement.

“Yeah,” Robbe nodded shyly. 

“That’s cool,” he nodded too before going back to spin his fork again. 

Robbe couldn’t place his nonchalant energy, couldn’t really figure out what made him want to get takeout with him, what made him want to bring him here, at the top of the world, why he chose _him_. He squinted his eyes at Sander as he chewed with a coy smile.

“So, are you gonna tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Sander asked innocently.

“How you have access to the rooftop of our company building,” Robbe’s smile grew wider.

Sander’s lips only curved as he looked down to take another bite. 

“I have connections. As in ‘I’m friends with Senne De Smet, he’s basically like family and he offered me this job’ connections,” he said. 

“Ah, nepotism,” Robbe joked, nodding. 

“You made it here, didn’t you?” Sander gave him a look, laughing. After pausing for a bit, he asked, “Do you like it here? Working in HR?” 

“I like it well enough. It’s a good company,” Robbe shrugged. 

He didn’t mind the job or the typical nine-to-five schedule. He was satisfied enough with the pay and it was alright. That’s the only way he could really describe it. Sure, he dreaded some days, but it wasn’t the worst thing he could be doing with his life. It was simple. It was _safe_. 

“What about you?” 

“I can’t complain. It’s a bit boring sometimes, but it’s a good thing this isn’t like my dream or anything,” he replied. 

“What’s your dream?” 

“I’m still figuring it out to be honest. Trying to make it work,” he said. “You didn’t have any dreams or something you wanted to do?” Sander looked at him curiously. 

“I did,” said Robbe. “It’s just not...it’s not feasible.”

Sander gave him a lopsided smile as his eyes glowed in the dark. 

“You mean it’s not _easy_ ,” he challenged him. 

“Nooo…” Robbe barely protested rolling his eyes. “I mean it’s not feasible. Unattainable.”

“Well, Robbe, if you see your life like that all the time, everything will be.”

Robbe allowed himself to stare at him for a second. He could’ve sworn in the city lights and the light of the moon, the gold in Sander’s eyes melted like ichor mixing with jade greens of a lush forest. He was enchanting and charming and comforting all the same. Robbe felt some sort of... relief? Inspiration? He wasn’t sure, but sitting here with Sander made him feel like he was being given a sign. 

“Do you know what I need?”

“To get laid?” Sander said with a mouthful of noodles. Robbe shot him a look at him as he took another bite of his. “Sorry, been around Moyo too much,” he muttered and shuddered, which explained a lot. He set his fork down as he laughed and then all his attention was on Robbe now, whose smile became a serious face.

“Maybe I need to start over,” Robbe said, staring out again, unsure and hesitant at this new plan of his. There were a few moments of silence where the only thing that could be heard were the faint sounds of cars passing by, a horn pressed for a green light, the wind nipping at their cheeks. Then, Robbe felt Sander scoot closer to him on the make-shift bench they’d been sitting on. 

“Well,” he started quietly, leaning his shoulder and bumping it on Robbe’s, making him lean over as well. “I hope you figure all that out,then,” he said softly. 

Robbe watched him shyly fork his noodles again, a slow smile growing on his face. He took his chopsticks and dug them into the box, too, looking down with his lips curving the slightest.

“Me too,” he replied.

* * *

“Hey, do you know if you can make it to the Christmas party on the twentieth?” Jens’ voice rang in Robbe’s ears. He abruptly lifted his head from his desk at the sound and wiped the drool around his lips. “Jesus, you’re tired,” Jens laughed at Robbe who was trying to get his bearings and remember where he was. 

He had talked with Sander all night, going on about random topics, circling back to the company, then random topics again, exchanging numbers near the end and he didn’t get home until midnight. Sander had apologized for that and while Robbe had been extremely exhausted, there was just something about talking with him that was so easy and natural. Like he’d known him for ages and he really saw him. In fact, he saw right _through_ him. 

“Yeah, I got home pretty late last night,” Robbe said.

“You’ve been working here all night?” 

“No, uh, it doesn’t matter,” he rubbed his eyes. “The Christmas Party though, you know I can’t come,” he said with a disapproving look. Jens mirrored the look back at him. 

“I know, I just thought I’d ask because Adam from Accounting has been wanting to ask you.”

“He can’t come ask me himself? Actually, you could’ve just texted me, too,” Robbe’s lips curved.

“He’s in meetings all day apparently and it’s more fun annoying you in person,” Jens laughed as Robbe groaned. He rubbed his temples as he set his elbows on the desk. It was incredibly close to lunch time and he hadn’t gotten what he wanted to get done on account of a lack of sleep and focus, and Jens was really starting to get on his nerves. 

“Just tell him I have plans,” he told him. 

“Sure. If you tell me where you were last night,” Jens smirked. Robbe wanted to groan even louder now. He knew Jens wouldn’t let him off with his vague answer and he’d just keep pestering until he got what he wanted. 

“I was with Sander,” he admitted. “We got some Chinese and hung out.” 

Robbe prayed Jens would just keep his mouth shut and not tease him about this, too. He knew he’d been trying to get him to come hang out with him and Moyo and Aaron for weeks now, extending the invitation to Sander as well, but this was different. _Please_ just let Jens get that it was different. 

“Is that something I should tell Adam, too?” his eyes glinted as he held his smirk.

“ _Get_ . _Out_.” Robbe seethed half jokingly. Jens threw his hands up, feigning a scared face and slowly back out of his office. 

Sighing, Robbe slumped back in his chair and made a goal to finish one last report before heading for lunch. He then heard a knock on his door and irritated, he turned his chair to scold Jens again. 

“I swear if you’re back to- “ his eyes widened as he saw a timid Sander in his dress shirt and pants, standing halfway into the door frame. “Oh,” Robbe breathed. “It’s you.” 

He wasn’t expecting Sander to come by his office, he didn’t even think he would remember where his office was. His eyes met his, locked in a moment where he couldn’t stop himself from looking. Sander looked both wary and entertained, his lips twitching in amusement. 

“Is this a bad time?” he asked.

“No, not at all, I just thought you were Jens,” Robbe admitted bashfully. Sander took a step inside and he had to swallow nervously as that meant a step closer to him. 

“Just wanted to say sorry again for keeping you up,”

“Don’t worry, you can keep me up all night long,” he smiled. Then, his eyes widened again as he realized how that sounded. “I mean all you want. I mean...” he stumbled over his words, heat rising to his ears as he heard Sander’s chuckle shimmer in his ears. What was it about these four walls of his office where his brain felt like a blender chopped and crushed it turning it into mush? He couldn’t believe he was embarrassing himself again. 

“Are you gonna get lunch soon?” Sander easily changed the subject with a sparkle in his eyes. 

Robbe slumped inward awkwardly as he didn’t know how to tell him he might be eating until much later. 

“Uh, I actually was planning on getting some more work done and then heading out,” he said quietly. 

“Are you always this much of a workaholic?” 

“On most days, yeah,” Robbe smiled. 

“Well, do you wanna get lunch with _me_?”

Sander looked so hopeful that Robbe didn’t know if he could refuse and his deliberation made his skin crawl as he saw the look on his face. He was flashing his teeth in a shining smile, soft and warm like Robbe was being welcomed home. Like the sun had just touched his skin in the winter chill and all his worries were melting out of his mind, draining and fading away. 

“Come eat with me,” said Sander. 

“Okay,” said Robbe. 

Normally Robbe would bring food from home, stored in a tupperware and taken out to eat in the break room with Jens and Moyo and Aaron if they came around. He’d eat with Yasmina, another co-worker from his department, insanely talented and extremely smart. Sometimes he’d even be graced with Zoë’s presence as she would smile warmly, heating up her coffee. But lately, he’d been forgetting to pack his food, his mind just stressed and tired. So, most days this week, he’d been eating out or just grabbing a cup of coffee during lunch. His stomach was actually grateful that Sander had forced him to eat, sitting at a Shawarma place this time. 

“Are you planning on going to the Christmas Party?” Sander asked in between a bite. This was a popular question today, Robbe thought as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

“I can’t come,” he said dismally. 

“Oh. That’s too bad, I could’ve been your date and then Adam From Accounting could leave you alone,” Sander’s lip curved. Whether he was serious or not, Robbe couldn’t tell. 

“You know about Adam From Accounting?” he bared his teeth.

“I think the whole IT department knows about Adam From Accounting,” he chuckled. Robbe laughed with him. 

“That’s quite tempting actually,” he looked down. “But I spend Christmas week with my mom since it’s one of the only weeks I get to see her, so I don’t think I’ll make it. Does that sound lame?” 

“No, of course not. That sounds really nice,” Sander smiled and Robbe’s shoulders relaxed. 

He was equal parts relieved and disappointed, actually. Going as Sander’s date would definitely solve this problem of his. No more Adam From Accounting and no more Jens coming all the way down to tell him about him. No more teasing, no more awkward instances with Adam himself. But that would just be ridiculous. 

“Well, let me at least make it up for keeping you out late. We can do a day activity,” Sander laughed. 

His eyes were sparkling again and it was getting harder and harder to refuse any of his requests. Robbe hesitated still, unsure why Sander insisted on spending this much time with him. He wasn’t complaining though. It was easy to get along with him and he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to get to know him better. 

“Okay, what’s your plan?” Robbe smiled. 

“How about a surprise? I’ll text you the address for this weekend?” he pointed a finger at him raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

And Robbe’s stomach started to flutter about anxiously and impatiently right then. He got lost in his emerald eyes, his own shifting over Sander’s face, over his lips pulled in an inviting smile, his blonde hair falling over his forehead looking effortlessly tousled. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” he smiled.

* * *

Robbe stared at the text he received for a long time. 

In the sharp morning light illuminating his office, his computer screen had gone blank, his papers were scattered still and he hunched over in his seat, elbows on his thighs, biting the skin around his thumb, just...staring. 

_Jens: Adam’s coming to ask you to the party. I tried to tell him what you said but he said he’d try in person this time._

He didn’t know what to think. What to say. He didn’t know if he could just break it to Adam that he couldn’t come, that he was spending Christmas with his mother, that he just...didn’t want to go with him for really no other reason other than he didn’t want to. Robbe just felt too awkward and timid to do that. He tried to call Jens but it went straight to voicemail, which he should have expected as he was working. Much like what Robbe should’ve been doing right now.

Then he heard a voice float in his ears. 

“You coming to the meeting?” Yasmina poked her head through the door. 

He looked up at her face, lashes wide and lips coated in red matching her hijab.

“Yeah,” he said. 

“Booooo,” her face frowned as she clicked her heels toward his desk, leaning on it. “I was hoping you’d give me an excuse to skip.”

“I’ve only been here for six months, I’m not about to lose my job now thanks to you,” his lips curved while he looked up at her. “Besides, aren’t these mandatory?”

“Mmmm, define ‘mandatory’,” her smile broke out into a laugh. He joined her laughter. 

He knew Yasmina was joking around and she’d never deliberately miss a meeting. She was the one that always seemed to have everything together, all her work and her personal life balanced perfectly in her seesaw. At least, that’s what it always seemed. So, when she joked around like this, wanting to step out of her perfect life for a bit, Robbe knew she was only human. 

“We should get going though,” she said getting up from his desk and leading the way. 

Robbe followed, checking his phone for the time and he was reminded of Jens’ text. Walking through the halls, he bit his lips in worry, typing out a message he knew he might regret. 

_Robbe: tell him I’m going with Sander_

And indeed, it was a message he regretted because the very next morning, his office was buzzing with rumours of the guy from HR and the guy from IT, an odd combination, being an item now. He didn’t take Adam as one for gossip or someone who couldn’t handle a rejection with grace, but he figured it had to have been Jens with his big mouth telling Moyo who probably told Aaron and it inevitably spread like wildfire. As soon as the elevator opened, he walked as quickly as he could to his office to hide from the peering eyes and occasional glances and giggles. 

He looked back behind him to check if Adam was anywhere near and unfortunately, with his attention elsewhere, he didn’t see Sander outside his office until he bumped right into him. The two shuffled around, muttering apologies and avoiding eye contact, lashes fluttering about. Sander was the first to say something.

“So, I guess you’re going as my date after all,” he said, his voice a little shaky and nervous. “I just wish I knew, too,” he smiled.

Robbe had found it difficult to form words, but seeing that smile gave him a bit of courage as he took a breath and just spilled out every thought from his brain in a rush.

“I’m really sorry about that, Jens was bugging me about it and I was just thinking back to what you said and I really didn’t mean for it to spread and I don’t know how to break it to Adam, so we really don’t have to go. I mean you can pretend to be my date if you want, but it doesn’t have to be like -”

“Woah, Robbe, slow down,” Sander chuckled, his nerves seeming to ease after taking in the sight of him flustered and sincere. “It’s alright. What about your mom, though?” he asked, concerned. 

“I’ll figure something out, I could leave early maybe. Wait...does that mean you’re going to pretend to be my date?” he looked up at him with confused, beady eyes.

“Robbe Ijzermans, I would be honoured to be your ‘date’ to the Christmas Party,” he smiled brightly at him.

Hearing those words gave Robbe relief, feeling like Sander had made a nook in his chest and settled warmingly into it. His lips stretched slowly as his liquored eyes stared into his green ones. 

“Okay. Are we still on for this weekend?” he asked.

“Yep,” nodded Sander, still smiling. “A surprise, remember.” 

And with that he stalked off to his floor while Robbe walked into his office feeling lightweight and feathery.

* * *

His fingers were dry as he waited in the chilly air for Sander to show up. It was a Saturday afternoon with the heat of the sun peaking through the clouds illuminating Robbe’s face and coating his lashes with rainbows as he squinted looking for him. Sending him another text, paranoid that he’d got the location wrong or the time wrong, he stood rocking his toes back and forth. Finally, he spotted the bleached head of hair running up to him in his black coat, out of breath. 

“Sorry,” he panted. “I got caught up with some things and I didn’t realize the time and I just saw your message now- oh you sent me another one-” he stared at his phone distractedly. “Anyways, I’m really sorry,” he apologized. 

It made Robbe want to burst out in laughter watching Sander fumble around, disheveled and disoriented. He had completely lost his cool facade, his chill and nonchalant energy crumbling down, but he remained ever the charming, handsome man Robbe’s heart skipped a beat for. 

“It’s okay, take a breath,” he giggled. 

And in Sander’s bewildered state, Robbe saw him stop to smile at his laugh, sweetly melting at the sound of it. Then he shook his head, cleared his throat and lead Robbe inside of the building.

It was an ice skating arena decorated with wreaths of green and reds high up on the walls surrounding the interior. There were lights wrapped around them but with the sun piercing through the skylight, they were turned off. Couples and families could be seen through the windows skating about, merrily making their way around the rink, some faces filled with laughter, some filled with utter concentration on balancing on the skates. 

Robbe nervously swallowed. 

“I don’t know how to skate,” he said. 

As Sander signed up for his blades, he gave a low chuckle. 

“It’s okay, I’ll show you.”

And with that, they’d rented their skates and headed for the rink with Robbe trembling in fear. 

Sander held his hands tightly as he skated backwards leading Robbe slowly into the rink and then pulled him along watching his legs get shaky as he tried to balance. Pretty soon, they were gliding across the rink and Robbe felt a ripple in his gut with how fast they were going. He tried to contain his laughter, but it burst into fits of giggles, echoing the rink and blending with others around them. He saw Sander smiling widely through his squinted eyes, low rumbles of chuckles escaping him, too. 

“I’m gonna let go now,” Sander said. 

“No! Don’t let go!” Robbe practically shouted. 

Inevitably, Sander let go causing Robbe to stumble, reaching out his arms. He had made it about three seconds across the ice before knocking right into Sander sending him toppling over Robbe. They were just a tangle of limbs on the icy floor now, their laughter floating into each other’s faces. It wasn’t until they realized just how close their faces were, though, that they settled down with their mouths going slack. It was a brief moment where it felt they were the only two on the rink, the only two free-falling into an intertwined mess, enraptured by the presence of the other. Robbe stared into Sander’s eyes, rich and full, pupils dilated. Their breaths were mixing and he hadn’t realized just how close their lips were as well. Sander’s curved the slightest as his fingers ever so gently reached over to brush Robbe’s soft, brown hair out of his eyes. And at that point, Robbe was sure he had completely stopped breathing. 

Then from somewhere off to the side, they heard a throat clear. They looked up to see a child about ten years old with her hands on her hips, dissatisfied and gruntled.

“Are you two done now, or can we have some space back on the rink?” she asked. 

Laughing, the two of them quickly got up and vaguely apologized as the girl didn’t wait around to hear it. 

“See, even a ten-year-old can skate better than me. I don’t know why you thought letting go was a good idea when I embarrass myself on the daily already,” Robbe shook his head, smiling. 

“I think it’s kinda cute,” said Sander. 

“You think I’m cute?” Robbe smirked. 

As Sander helped Robbe back to the edge of the rink, hands in his, leading him one rigid step at a time, he looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes. 

“I think you’re very cute,” he said. And Robbe didn’t know if it was the way he said it, unabashedly and with a confidence of his cool charm returning, but he couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks in burning flames. 

They handed their skates back, both giggling still, and headed for the door. Once they were out in the now-cloudy atmosphere, they took slow steps next to each other, lingering closely. 

“I had fun,” said Robbe.

“Me too,” said Sander. “We should do this more often.”

“What? Me falling all over you in an ice rink?” 

“You can fall for me anytime you want,” he winked. 

The heat that rose to Robbe’s cheeks was a warm caress and he looked down shyly, shuffling his feet. 

“We’re not at the office where everyone can see, you don’t need to show off your flirting skills,” he said. 

“What if I just wanted to show _you_ my flirting skills?” Sander gave a cheeky smile. Robbe rolled his eyes. “Can I show you something else, though? Next week?”

“As long as it’s not an ice rink, you can show me whatever you want,” he said.

* * *

Next week seemed to pass by somehow simultaneously quickly and slowly.

Quickly, because Robbe had a lot of work to do, drowning in meetings and correspondence with his team,work that made him want to genuinely quit his job and slowly, because the whole time he was thinking of Sander. He’d see him for lunch and they’d eat together whenever they could and on the elevator rides back to their floors, they’d find themselves just an inch closer to each other under that mistletoe each time. Not to mention co-workers stopping by to tell them how cute they both looked together. Robbe, thankfully, hadn’t seen Adam yet, but he was glad that he was keeping away for a while after hearing about Sander. But finally the week had ended and Robbe was standing in the chills of the night after work with him once again. 

Sander had brought him to a small building attached among others, a quaint shop with paintings in the display window that Robbe couldn’t see well in the dark. He saw him search his pockets until he found a pin. He then started to pick the lock on the round, golden handle making Robbe raise his eyebrows. 

“Didn’t take you for the breaking and entering type,” he said. 

“I’m not breaking and entering, I just forgot my key,” Sander said with his tongue stuck out as he tried to concentrate on getting the lock to open. 

“Looks like breaking and entering to me,” Robbe teased.

“Shhh.”

Finally he was able to open the door ajar and he leaned back into it, smiling at Robbe excitedly. Once they entered, Sander turned the lights on to reveal that it was a small gallery. There was a reception desk near the front and paintings upon paintings hung over the walls. The wooden floors creaked a little as he stepped on them, but Robbe was immediately gravitated towards the art that was displayed. He walked over to an abstract piece splattered with shapes and colours, staring wondrously at it. He heard Sander breathe behind him, watching him. 

“You asked me what my dream was that night,” he said. “This is it.”

“This is _yours_?” Robbe pointed to it in surprise. “This is amazing!”

“Thank you,” Sander nodded humbly. “This is where I was last week when I was late meeting you. The gallery is small and not yet ready for its first showing, but this is what I actually wanna do with my life,” he said. 

Robbe inhaled deeply as the art pieces he stared at walking through the gallery were absolutely breathtaking. He got lost in them as he passed, feeling like he’s living in a different life in each one of them. The ones in black and white hit the hardest, feel the closest to him, feel raw and tender, honest and undeniable emotions coming over him. He stopped at one and as he stared, he saw from the corner of his eyes, Sander shifting closer so they were shoulder to shoulder now. When Robbe found the courage to look at his eyes, he saw dark forest greens shining with the crinkles of a smile. He then watched him stalk off to the back room and shuffle around until he came back with some boxes in hand. 

“The holidays are right around the corner. Do you wanna help me decorate?”

“Oh, so you didn’t ask me here to just look at your art?” Robbe tilted his head, pouting. 

“I don’t have that big of an ego,” he smirked, setting down the box and going back to get another. 

Finding himself awkwardly standing there, Robbe decided to get started, taking out the gold tinsel that lay in the box. Pretty soon, the two of them had covered the entire gallery in silver and gold, red and green, as well as a small tree in the corner complete with lights and ornaments. But it wasn’t until Sander pulled out a small mistletoe that Robbe’s heart started to beat infinitely faster. 

“Look what I found,” he raised his eyebrows teasingly. “You still don’t believe in these?”

Robbe took a moment to let the heat in his cheeks cool and then walked over hastily reaching over on his toes to get it out of his hand. Sander pulled it away up higher and Robbe silently cursed their subtle yet present height difference. He sighed, shaking his head as he dropped his feet back to the floor and let his arms lay on his shoulders. 

“It’s like there’s someone that you really wanna kiss,” he teased, looking up at him. 

“Maybe there is,” said Sander. “Is there someone for you?”

Robbe looked into his heavy-lidded eyes of glittering greens, shifting over his face, examining closely and trying to read his expression. 

“Maybe there is,” he repeated back to him. His hands slowly crept up the nape of his neck, fingers in his hair as Sander wrapped his hand around his waist, bringing him closer. A charged moment seemed to pass as their lips drew closer, their eyes dipping down, almost fluttering closed. Just as their lips were about to touch, they heard the front door open, making them jolt and drift apart. 

In walked a small woman with short, dark hair, a septum piercing across her nose wearing a dark coat and carrying a box in her hands. She didn’t notice the two of them standing there, caught in the midst of tension and uncertain romance. 

“My god, why are these so heavy?” she muttered to herself as she approached the front desk. Setting them down, she spotted Sander standing there with Robbe. “Oh, you’re back. And you brought a friend,” she gestured to Robbe. Sander shook his head smiling.

“Robbe, this is Noor. Noor, Robbe,” he introduced them. 

“Ah, so this is the famous Robbe that Sander can’t seem to stop talking about,” she smiled fondly and greeted Robbe with a shake of the hand. Robbe gave Sander a confused look and caught him blushing at the statement. He didn’t explain and only looked over to Noor. 

“You had the lights off when you left, someone could’ve broken in,” he joked, referring to what he’d just had to do a while ago. Robbe giggled beside him. 

“I didn’t. I left them on when I went back for more supplies. The sensors must be wonky again,” she walked over to take a look at the decorated gallery. “Wow, you guys did an amazing job,” she said. 

They glanced at each other timidly, remembering the last of what happened while decorating and as Noor offered them hot chocolate from the back, Robbe tried not think about how this was the second time they’d almost kissed, another fleeting moment passing by, or about how Sander always made his head spin with a warm glow through his heart. And while following them to the back of the gallery, he was trying his hardest to ignore the grave disappointment and ache that he felt in his chest.

* * *

Robbe was done. 

It was a Friday evening and he could not deal with any more emails, any more reports and analyses or running around with his team; he was absolutely done and his brain was not letting him do any more than he could. Leaning back on the chair that was supposedly designed to be ergonomic, he felt his spine crack, all the joints from the top to the bottom. He couldn’t wait to just rest and take the day off on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. In fact, he might be wanting to take _all_ the days off. It was a decision that had been recently swirling around in his head, but it was one that he thought might ultimately have to happen. Signing out, he took his coat and started to head home.

He saw Sander at the elevators again and this time he didn’t question why he was on his floor. He’d been fixing a hardware issue for one of the computers and he’d been lucky enough that it was close to Robbe’s office. He smiled when he approached him and they stood there waiting for the elevator to make its way up. 

“I have to check one more thing on the third floor, but you don’t have to wait for me,” said Sander. 

“I can wait for you ,” Robbe said quietly as he smiled at him. It faltered with a few seconds of silence where his thoughts ran around until he took a deep breath and said,

“I’m thinking of quitting my job.”

He slowly looked over to gauge Sander’s reaction which seemed to be a combination of confusion, happiness and sadness. 

“Not now, but soon. Maybe in a few months,” he added, unsure of what Sander could say to that. 

“That’s- I- congrats,” is what he settles for. “Although I can’t say I won’t miss you, you’re a really cool guy, Robbe.”

“Me?” Robbe looks at him incredulously. “ _You’re_ the one who’s good with computers, you’re gonna run an art gallery soon _and_ you can skate,” he said.

“Well, you’re a hard worker, you can trip over wires making the IT guy come to fix it, _and_ you can use chopsticks,” Sander laughs without missing a beat. He cleared the tension in the air and Robbe was both amazed and grateful for the way he always seemed to know what to say to make him feel better. “Does this mean you’re working towards your dreams now?”

“Yeah, it does. And it also gives me time to focus on other things, too,” Robbe smiled. 

“No more mistletoes and long waits to get to your floor,” Sander’s lips curved. 

“Right,” he said quietly, his voice shaking as it faded. “No more mistletoes…”

The elevator dinged and the two of them made it inside with more awkward tension rising now. The ride was only two floors down, but Robbe felt it to be excruciatingly long once again. He couldn’t place this feeling. This weird feeling of space between them where all their casual, comfortable energy had disappeared. Was this because of the mistletoe? Was this because they’d almost kissed and now Robbe had said he’s leaving? He didn’t mean to insinuate _that’s_ why he’s leaving. And he didn’t know how to tell Sander that one of the things he wanted to focus on was _him._

He heard him take a small breath, one that escaped his lips softly. 

“I really like you, Robbe,” he said quietly. 

He was staring at the floor while Robbe stared at him astonished to hear the words coming out of his mouth. That was not what he expected him to say. He didn’t expect the feelings to be mutual, and when Sander finally looked into his eyes, his green ones shining with anticipation and nervousness, all he could do was stare back. Why did his throat get dry and his brain completely shut down like this when he’s meant to be responding? He needed to answer him soon, but before he could get one syllable out from his lips, the elevator doors opened and Sander was at his floor. 

Without getting a response, he gave him a weak smile and said, “I’ll see you at the Christmas party,” and then he stalked off out of those doors. 

_Don’t you dare, Robbe,_ he thought to himself. _Don’t you dare let him walk away without letting him know how you feel._

Sander had made it a quarter of the way in the hallway before Robbe held the doors from closing with his hand and called after him.

“Sander,” he said. 

He turned back with an expression Robbe couldn’t place, his eyes shining and glittering. 

“I really like you, too,” he smiled.

And that’s when Sander’s face stretched, his lips curving to where his dimples could be seen and he took quick strides over to him in the elevator. He wrapped himself around Robbe who let go of the door, encasing them inside it, under the mistletoe where Sander could crash his lips onto his. Their mouths had finally connected and it was like coming home. They tilted their heads, humming happily into each other, smiles ever-growing with each kiss. Sander’s tongue dipped into his mouth as Robbe sighed into him, pulling on the collar of his shirt. His fingers tangled in his hair, gripping and pulling while Sander made a home in the crook of his neck, his lips grazing hungrily at the skin. His hand slipped down to slightly take out the shirt that was tucked into Robbe’s pants, then left the fabric to just hold his waist bringing him ever closer.

Robbe definitely wasn’t getting home tonight. At least, not to his own.

* * *

He woke up to sunlight hitting his face and a soft breath against the skin of his back. He felt lips slowly tracing the outline of his shoulder and giggled as he felt them near his ear. Turning over in the white sheets of a one-bedroom apartment, Robbe faced Sander who smiled lazily. 

“Morning,” he said, his voice groggy and deep.

“Morning,” Robbe whispered. 

Sander settled his nose on his, brushing it back and forth as his arm snaked around his waist and Robbe ran a hand up his chest to the nape of his neck. They were both silent for a bit, just basking in each other’s warmth, forgetting all their troubles and headaches. 

“Do you think we went too fast?” Sander mumbled insecurely. His eyes wandered Robbe’s chest, unwilling - _unable_ \- to look at him. 

“What do you mean?” Robbe questioned.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a long time now,” a hint of a smile donned upon his lips

“So, why haven’t you?” Robbe’s eyes squinted with his lips on the edge of laughter. 

“You’ve always been so into your work and you never wanted to hang out with your friends, which I don’t blame you, they’re idiots…” 

At this point, they both broke out into laughs. It was true that Jens was a grade A idiot, but Moyo and Aaron followed pretty closely behind. 

“But,” he continued. “I tried to that first night we talked, but you seemed so tired, I didn’t want to bother you. I ended up doing that anyways, didn’t I?” he let out a chuckle, his face contorting in a cringe. Robbe’s heart almost ached for him and he took a moment to run his fingers over his bleached hair, run them down his cheek, his thumb resting where the bone set in his face. 

“You don’t bother me,” he said. 

Then, he gently laid his lips on him, kissing him. Shifting in the sheets, he straddled him now as Sander’s arms wrapped fully around the circumference of his waist. He moved to kiss his neck in fluttering kisses of affection, hoping he was giving Sander goosebumps the way he gave them to him. 

“I’ve been wanting this for a while, too,” he hummed, his words caught in his skin. “I just didn’t think you’d want me the same way.”

“Not possible,” Sander murmured as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. “You’re making all my dreams come true.”

“I thought your dreams were to run an art gallery,” Robbe teased.

“You don’t even know what your dreams are,” Sander poked his side making him giggle. 

“ _You’re_ my dream,” he said. “How’s that for ‘too fast’?” the corner of his lips rose. 

Sander only responded by pulling him in for another searing kiss, tongue gliding to the roof of his mouth, lips soft and warm, 

“I would like that very much by the way,” Robbe added. “Going out with you, I mean.” 

“So, I don’t have to pretend to be your date to the party anymore, right?” Sander looked up at him with sincere eyes like glass marbles. “Be my real date,” he said. 

“I will,” Robbe smiled into the kiss Sander reached up to give him. He gracefully turned them over as he laid him on top of him now and Robbe couldn’t be more happier just laying here in the light with Sander between his legs, bathing in peace and warmth and gentle kisses. 

* * *

The Christmas party was a modest one held in a large room that had been converted for it to take place. Decorations hung on the walls and lights of blues, red, greens, and yellows wrapped around the pillars. There was a huge Christmas tree, courtesy of Senne de Smet, that was in the corner of the room. Ornaments and tinsel dangled from it and a golden star was placed atop the tree. Workers from all departments had gathered here tonight to grab a drink from the table arranged on the side and converse with their co-workers and friends. “Merry Christmas” and “Happy Holidays” were chanted all around. 

Robbe entered the room with Sander, hand-in-hand, smiling brightly as they mumbled and whispered to each other about the impressions of the party. He looked around to see Jens, Moyo and Aaron in the corner with drinks in their hands, laughing boisterously. He saw a lot of people from other departments too, like Jana, Jen’s ex, from disability management, her friend Amber from Recruitment, and of course, Zoe and Senne, side-by-side, eyeing the guests, laughing and muttering in low conversation. Robbe thought it unfortunate Yasmina couldn’t make it, but neither could Luca who was also in disability management. Adam from Accounting was found with his friends in a corner, wearing a vest with his square glasses, nodding tersely at something his co-worker was saying and Robbe tried very hard not to make eye-contact with him. 

“Ah, there’s the CEO himself,” Sander teased when Senne approached him, looking professional in his white dress-shirt and black pants. 

“Not yet, I’m not. But when I am, you’re the first one getting fired,” his lips thinned into a smile. 

Robbe watched this exchange with shy awkwardness as he stood a bit behind Sander. That is until he pulled him closer and introduced him.

“This is Robbe by the way,” he said. Senne extended a hand to shake that Robbe took willingly. 

“This is _the_ Robbe?” Senne looked over to Sander. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. He doesn’t stop talking about you.”

“Is everyone just going to mention that every time they meet him?” Sander muttered. 

“No, no this is important information, I’m always embarrassing myself in front of you, it’s only fair” Robbe smirked at him.

“Well, I’ve got many embarrassing stories of this one if you want,” Senne grasped Sander’s shoulder, trying to shake the glare off his face. “It might take a whole weekend.” 

“Oh, is that so?” Robbe looked at him curiously. 

“Yeah, off the top of my head, this one time he tried to-“

“Okay, I think you should go back to your fiancée now,” Sander smoothly cut him off, pointing to Zoë who was by Christmas tree chatting with Senne’s well-known assistant, Milan. Senne shook his head laughing as he was practically pushed towards her. As he left, Robbe wrapped his arms around Sander. 

“I wanted to hear the stories,” he pouted. 

“Trust me you don’t,” Sander smiled, running his hands up his arms. 

“Mmmhh, one day though,” Robbe said.

By then, Jens had walked up to them smiling and shaking his head. 

“I can’t believe you two are actually together. I’ve been asking for you guys to hang out for forever,” he said. 

“What can I say, a certain Adam from Accounting helped more than you did,” Robbe laughed at him. “How did he take it by the way?” 

“Adam? He’s fine. At least he will be. That’s what Aaron said anyway,” he replied. “I wouldn’t worry too much about him.”

“You’ve been on my case this whole time about him and _now_ you’re telling me not to worry about him?” Robbe glared jokingly at him. 

“You’ve got Sander now. Not much he can do about that,” he shrugged. “Am I right?” he looked over to Sander who just shook his head smiling. 

“I’m gonna get another drink, you two have fun,” said Jens as he back walked over to where Moyo and Aaron were. 

Robbe spent the night practically by Sander’s side as they conversed with friends and co-workers, laughing at jokes and making party conversation. They did separate to go talk to people in their own department at one point and met back at the table filled with drinks, cake, and Christmas cookies in the shape of trees and reindeers and Santa’s sleigh. Robbe fed one to Sander, but the cookie crumbled after the bite and crumbs were strewn all over his sweater, which Robbe gently brushed away. 

“Do you wanna leave early?” Sander asked.

“I told you, my mom said it’s fine to leave her for one night,” Robbe laughed. 

“That’s really sweet,” he smirked. “But my question still stands.”

Robbe turned himself to face him, understanding what he meant. 

“Well, in that case, my place or yours?” he asked with half-lidded eyes and a growing smirk to match his. 

“Please say yours,” Sander whispered against his lips. 

So they left the party with excited giggles, a rush of elation, finding themselves in a frenzy to get to one's home and wrap themselves in delightful bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The end was really hard for me to write skksjdjd but I hope you enjoyed💕 happy holidays!!!


End file.
